Back to Gaea
by The Friendly Zombie
Summary: Ok, this is my first Fan Fic, please go easy on me!!! Well Hitomi goes back to Gaea...ummmm, ya! ^_^;


1 Back To Gaea  
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of…  
  
Escaflowne us not mine, SO DON'T SU ME!!!!  
  
  
  
It has been two years since Hitomi left Fanelia, two heart aching years. Hitomi was looking out at the night sky wondering if Van was still in love with her. She gets sleepy and decides to go to sleep.  
  
At the same time Van is sitting on the roof of the newly built castle of Fanalia. Suddenly a cat like person sneaks up behind Van and shouts, "BOO"! Van jumps slightly and turns around "Hi Merle" he sighs. Merle looks at him sadly. "Van your thinking about her again aren't you". Van just sighs and looks back at the Mystic Moon. "Well I see you want to be left alone so I will respect your wishes Lord Van" Merle says sadly and scampers off. Van looks into the night sky "Hitomi I want to see you again". Then suddenly Van gets wrapped in the magnificent blue light. He feels the warmth of the light, "Hitomi" he whispers.  
  
Van looks around at where he is, he sees a stack of papers and looks at one, "Hitomi Kanzaki" he sighs. "At least I'm in the right place". He looks around and sees a door with the name Hitomi inscribed in it. Van walks into the room and sits down beside Hitomi's bed. She stirs slightly and utters one word, "Van" she sighs. Van looks a bit shocked by this, but his shock quickly fades into a smile.  
  
Hitomi wakes up and looks at the alarm clock. "10:00, jeez I slept in." Hitomi feels something heavy on her shoulder she looks at her shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screams a scared Hitomi. Van woke up from the screaming and remembers he is not in Fanalia, he quickly puts his hand on Hitomi's mouth. "Hitomi, it's all right, look it's me," he whispers in her ear then backs away so she can see him. Hitomi bolts upright realizing who he is. "Van…is it really you?" She whispers. Van comes back to Hitomi. "Yes Hitomi, its me." Hitomi jumps out of bed to hug him. Van laughs out loud, "What is so funny Van!" "Look at your clothes." Van says while laughing. Hitomi looks down. She is only clothed in a long T-shirt. Hitomi blushes profusely, and hops back in bed. Van steps back. "Uhhh…ummm…I'll wait for you to get dressed," he says as he steps out of the room.  
  
Hitomi walks out of her room in some jeans and a T-shirt that says Kitten on it. "Van, where are you?" "I'm in a room with a black box with moving pictures in it." Hitomi walks in the living room. Van turns around, "Hi Hitomi" he says hugging her he would of liked to kiss her, but he was afraid she had found someone else. Hitomi laid her head on Van's shoulder and cried softly. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" says a concerned Van. Hitomi looks up at him sadly. "Oh Van…" "Yes?" he answers. "I missed you so much, ever since I came back every thing has gotten all messed up, Yukari is mad at me, Amono is in England and…I-I have been having horrible visions again… " She says sadly.  
  
Van hugs her tightly "Its all right, I'm here now" he leads her towards the couch. Van and Hitomi both sit down. Hitomi leans her head on his shoulder, and Van rests his head on her head. Suddenly Van and Hitomi are wrapped in another majestic blue light. Hitomi looks down at the ground and sees the earth quickly falling away from her "Goodbye Yukari, Amano… Mom…."  
  
  
  
Back on Fanelia Hitomi woke up and looked around, she was in a room, she was in a bed with green sheets and curtains, a wardrobe in one corner and a desk in another. 'Where am I?' 'Oh ya… I'm…on Gaea.' She looked down at her clothes 'uh oh, I better find something more of this world.' Hitomi walks over to the wardrobe and picks out a royal blue dress with lace down the back.  
  
Van is wandering around the castle waiting for Hitomi to wake up. Hitomi walks in the room. "Hello Van" she smiles. "H-H-Hitomi…err…um…Good morning." He blushes slightly. "Good Morning Van" says a cheerful Hitomi. "Well, I never thought I would see you here again Hitomi." Says Allen as he steps into the room from the shadows. "A-Allen?" "Oh, so you remember me." Alan smiles. Hitomi blushes. Van frowning 'God Allen, can't I talk to Hitomi alone anymore?' Thinks a very jealous Van.  
  
"Well I have to leave, see you later, Hitomi…Van…" "Bye Allen" Hitomi and Van say in unison. Allen steps out of the room.  
  
Hitomi looks at Van, "Are you ok?" "Huh…umm, ya." 'Wow, Hitomi looks great in that dress…' Thinks Van.  
  
"Van…where are we?" Hitomi asks. "Well right now were in Austuria, but we were waiting for you to get up so we could go back to Fanelia." He replies. "Oh, well could I stay here for a bit?" asks Hitomi. Van looks a bit hurt, but quickly snaps out of it. "Umm…sure, if you want to."  
  
"Thanks Van" Hitomi says and runs up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Van blushes. "Uhhh…. sure…Hitomi…?" "Ya…?" "Umm…how long do you want to stay?" He asks, "Well, could we stay for about…well a week?" "Fine by me." Van says.  
  
"Well I must be going for now, see you later Hitomi." Says Van as he walks out of the room. "See ya later Van." She calls after him.  
  
"Hi Hitomi!!!" A cat like figure says from the side. "M-merle… is that you?" Hitomi asks in surprise. "Yep, breakfast is ready. Have you seen Lord-Van anywhere?" The curios cat-girl asks. "Well, I just saw him, but he just left saying he had to go…" "Oh, he'll be back soon, ok Hitomi." "Ok." Hitomi replies. "Ok then, follow me to the dining room!" Says Merle as she begins to walk to the dining room. "Ok, what are we eating?" "Well, there's eggs, toast, sausage…umm, oh ya some bacon, and some tea, coffee, or orange juice." "Ok, sounds delicious." Responds Hitomi. Merle nods in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Van walks into his room and flops down on his bed. "How I wish a I didn't have to go to those meeting…I don't wish to marry yet…well, maybe…" Van shakes his head "No…she wouldn't still love, scratch that, like me after two years…" Van says with a sigh.  
  
Van stands up and jumps out the window, just as Hitomi walks by the door. Hitomi gasps, but remembers. 'Oh ya, he has wings, and so do you…' She thinks. Memories come flooding back to her…Hitomi is in her room searching through all of her things trying to find the single feather that Van gave her. Hitomi looks in her closet and sees her old duffle bag, she immediately grabs it and searches through it. Hitomi finds it at the bottom of the bag. Suddenly large angelic wings sprout out of her back…at last the vision blurs out by a firm hand on her shoulder. "Hitomi…?" Van shakes her slightly. "Huh…oh, hi Van…"Hitomi says snapping out of her daze. "Are you sure?" Van asks his voice full of concern. "Ya, I just feel a bit…" Hitomi faints. Van catches her before she falls to the ground. Van takes her over to his bed. "Oh Hitomi, you've only been here a few hours and your already having visions…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hitomi shifts slightly in her sleep. Van is now sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Hitomi's eyes flutter open, due to the fact that the sun is in her face. Van sighs in his sleep. "V-van…" Hitomi whispers and looks around the room. "I'm in Van's room…?" Hitomi tries to sit up, but it is to no avail. Hitomi falls off the bed and right to where Van is sitting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhh, a cliff-hanger, aren't ya gunna kill me?  
  
Well, please Review it! 


End file.
